Destiny Odyssey V
Destiny Odyssey V, subtitled Journey, Courage, Friends, is a storyline in Dissidia Final Fantasy which follows the journey of Bartz on his quest for his crystal. Chronologically, it is tied with Zidane’s chapter. This chapter has a difficulty rating of 4 stars. Story Level Bonus Stages Destiny Odyssey V-1 :"The wanderer sought treasure. Yet, in the hands of the enemy, he finds..." | valign="top"|The player begins with four Destiny Points. |} 1. Starting Position 2. Battle Piece (Imaginary Soldier) 3. Battle Piece (Fallacious Wanderer) 4. Battle Piece (Phantasmal Girl) 5. Locked Area - opens when 4 is defeated 6. Battle Piece (Phantasmal Harlequin) 7. Battle Piece (Fallacious Tree) 8. TC Longsword 9. Stigma of Chaos Destiny Odyssey V-2 :"The wandering wind... But, since time immemorial, such travels quickly come across trouble..." | valign="top"|The player begins with five Destiny Points. |} 1. Starting Position 2. Battle Piece (Counterfeit Wraith) 3. Hard Battle Piece (Transient Lion) 4. Potion - appears when 3 is defeated 5. Battle Piece (Imaginary Champion) 6. Hard Battle Piece (Phantasmal Girl) 7. TC 740 Gil 8. Hard Battle Piece (Fallacious Tree) 9. Battle Piece (False Stalwart) 10. Locked Area - opens when 4 is defeated 11. Locked Area - opens when 8 is defeated 12. Stigma of Chaos 13. Locked Area - two-star storyline completion bonus 14. Summonstone (Leviathan) Destiny Odyssey V-3 :"The sea dragon, ruler of the watery depths... His strength calls forth a new source of courage in the warrior." | valign="top"|The player begins with four Destiny Points. |} 1. Starting Position 2. Ether 3. Hard Battle Piece (Transient Lion) 4. Hard Battle Piece (Phantasmal Harlequin) 5. Summonstone (Leviathan (AUTO)) 6. Hard Battle Piece (Fallacious Tree) - Berserk 7. Battle Piece (Imaginary Soldier) 8. Strange Battle Piece (Imitation Liegeman) 9. Expert Battle Piece (Capricious Reaper) - Berserk 10. TC Shell Shield 11. TC Rosetta Stone - appears when 6 is defeated 12. Chaos Piece (Golbez) 13. Potion - appears when 9 is defeated 14. Ultimate Battle Piece (Fallacious Tree) - three-star storyline completion bonus Destiny Odyssey V-4 :"Neither sight nor feel gives any clue to its true identity. Can the wind reveal the truth?" | valign="top"|The player begins with five Destiny Points. |} 1. Starting Position 2. Hard Battle Piece (Fallacious Tree) 3. Strange Battle Piece (Imitation Liegeman) 4. TC Buckler 5. Battle Piece (Counterfeit Wraith) 6. Hard Battle Piece (False Stalwart) 7. Battle Piece (Phantasmal Girl) 8. Hard Battle Piece (Imaginary Champion) 9. Locked Area - opens when 5 is defeated 10. Stigma of Chaos 11. Locked Area - two-star storyline completion bonus 12. TC Rosetta Stone 13. TC Eucalyptus - four-star storyline completion bonus Destiny Odyssey V-5 :"The wandering wind... Thoughts of his friends return, as surely as the dawn breaks on a new day." | valign="top"|The player begins with four Destiny Points. |} 1. Starting Position 2. Battle Piece (Imitation Despot) 3. Battle Piece (Counterfeit Wraith) 4. Hard Battle Piece (Phantasmal Harlequin) - Berserk 5. Battle Piece (Transient Lion) 6. Hard Battle Piece (Delusory Warlock) 7. Battle Piece (False Stalwart) 8. Hard Battle Piece (Imaginary Champion) 9. TC White Drop 10. Chaos Piece (Exdeath) 11. TC Cyan Drop - appears when 6 is defeated 12. Potion - appears when 4 is defeated 13. Ultimate Battle Piece (Fallacious Wanderer) - three-star storyline completion bonus 14. TC Mythril - four-star storyline completion bonus